my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koroba Kurizagi
Koroba Kurizagi (栗砂ころば Kurisuna koroba) is a second year student in Purachina High hero course, Class 1-A. He is also known by his Hero name The Crawling Hero: Komodo. Appearance Koroba has lightly tanne skin, cold yellow eyes, and shaggy, black hair. He has a somewhat stocky build, being rather muscular and tall for someone his age, with many girls in his school considering him to be quite handsome. He is mostly seen in the standard Purachina uniform. He usually just wears a black and gold jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans, white sneakers and a necklace with a crocodile tooth attached to it. Personality Koroba has a reserved and focused personality, he knows his goal and he knows how to reach them. He normally doesn't talk so much, but when Koroba has to team up with others, he will becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. Even thou Koroba is a reserved and quiet person, he still got friends and will occasionally laugh and smile Koroba is aware of his own limits and understands when it's time to back down. He takes any advice he gets seriously and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. History Abilities Enhanced Strength: Thanks to the proportional strength of a lizard in human size, Koroba can exert fantastic feats of strength. When transformed he is able to lift more then 300kg with easy and currently having 1,800 kg as his limit Enhanced Speed: Thanks to the proportional speed of a lizard in human size, Koroba can move and react much faster then the average person. When transformed Koroba incredible running speed allowes him to catch up to a fleeing suspect with a head start in less than five seconds. Enhanced Durability: Quirk Reptilia is a Transformation-type quirk which allows Koroba to transform his entire body, or parts of it, to that of different kinds of reptiles and gaining the characteristics and abilities of the chosen species. These characteristics are vastly superior to that of normal lizards and koroba can mix and match the abilities however he chooses. Koroba can adapt pretty well to his environment thanks to the versatility in his quirk, becoming a Crocodile for water maneuverability, use the Geckos abilities to climb vertical walls, using the Armadillo Lizard hard other shell as defense and more Super Moves *'Beast King': Kororba transform into a giant menacing beast that is the fusion between all the strongest reptile specimen that he has access to. Its 3,5m in height and 10m in length, its has tough spike armor covering its back, tail, head and even covering some parts of its arms and hands. Its jaws is strong enough to chew through metal and it can toss boulders like pebbles. This form is pretty slow compared to the other transformations and it drains to much energy out of Korobas body that causes him to feel really tired after using it. Statistics Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Males Category:Quirk Users